1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a discharge promotion member for a discharge display device, and more particularly to a discharge promotion member for a discharge display device which performs a desired pattern of light display by producing a plasma discharge between its cathode and anode. In this case, the member is disposed between the cathode and anode or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a glass plate, a metal plate covered with an insulating layer or the like has been employed as a spacer in a discharge display tube.
Recently, such a study is carried out that a discharge display device is used in place of a Braun tube for video images. In this case, discharges are produced between a number of cathodes and anodes successively to obtain a predetermined light pattern. Accordingly, it is required that the discharges must be successively produced in accurate order within a predetermined interval of time. Further, a response time interval from the time when a voltage applied to a pair of cathode and anode to the time when a discharge is caused is very important.